The Piano's Trill
by Gummy Dragons
Summary: YAOI. KyoyaXTamaki.  A piano is one of the things that brought Tamaki Suoh and Kyoya Ootori together. When a needy Tamaki shows up to his mansion, it is up to Kyoya to decide whether he'll play along with the host club king, or leave him to do a solo.


A/N: _Hello, everyone! Welcome to "The Piano's Trill"! So, just to get this over with, I think I'll start with the disclaimer! *Ah-hem*... I DO NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters! ... And I'm pretty sure they're all grateful for that! Oh, and one more thing! I apologize for any typos or grammatical errors there may be in this story, as well as any odd typing patterns. Warning: YAOI. Don't like, don't read. Possible OOC-ness, but I tried my best! And now, without further ado, the story!~_

* * *

><p><strong>The Piano's Trill<br>_~Chapter One~_**

Tamaki wanted it to seem casual; the "I-just-happened-to-be-in-the-neighborhood" kind of visit that one was never prepared for. Ironically, though, the intricate plans he had formulated in his head were proof enough that this particular visit was anything but casual...

It had all started a few months ago with a certain host club's self-proclaimed "lady manager". Renge Houshakuji was definitely one of the few people in the world as determined or, perhaps, as insane to cook up such an idea as this one. And Tamaki? Well, he was perhaps one of the very few people in the world that was air-headed enough to latch onto the idea and had implemented it into his everyday thoughts. But the notion had simply been too enticing to toss out - the idea that one could have a homosexual relationship alongside a straight one. And so here he was - outside Kyoya's mansion in a tinted limousine, nervous and oddly needy.

"Ives?" the Frenchman murmured as the car pulled into the long, wrap-around driveway,"This is my stop."

In response, the limo chauffeur looped through the circuit and came to a stop in front of the lengthy, paved walkway that led to the vice-president's front door. He twisted around in his seat so that he could ask Tamaki a question: "Master Tamaki? You wish to be dropped off at Master Kyoya's house?"

The blonde nodded in quiet confirmation.

"Yes." he managed, trying to sound strong and firm, but his voice cracked ever-so-slightly leaving the attempt fruitless.

"Very well."

The driver got out of the luxury vehicle and hurried around to pull the door open for Tamaki.

"Thank you." Tamaki said, rising out of the car and continuing, unpausing, up to the front door of the mansion.

"Wait! Master Tamaki! At what time should I expect you?" Ives called after him.

Luckily, the male had already considered the answer to this question on the car ride over. He would stay no more today than an hour - any more and it would be intruding; any less and it would just be awkward.

"Oh. Ah... One o' clock!" Tamaki yelled back from the front doorstep.

"Alright, Master Tamaki. I shall be back for you then." Ives responded.

The middle-aged man bowed respectfully to the young male before going on around to the driver's side of the limo and getting in. Tamaki watched doubtfully as the black car disappeared around the bend of the drive, then he turned back to stare at the door like a deer in headlights.

The house was truly intimidating. Not just because of who resided there, but also because it itself gave off the frigid feeling of Kyoya's personality. It was monstrous, an off-white color, and had an odd resemblance to a boarding complex. It was nothing like the teen was used to - his house elaborate and decidedly French in design, this once blocky and business-like.

While reaching forward to rap lightly on the icy metal door, Tamaki thought vaguely of the brown-haired girl he had begun to develop strong feelings for, maybe even loved.

Would Haruhi be okay with this?

The blonde president's hand froze mid-knock, his knuckles just grazing the door. Haruhi was definitely not someone he wanted to lose... The idea that she could possibly hate him for what he was going to do pulsed in his head. Did he really want to risk this?

No... this was stupid.

Tamaki let his arm fall back to his side. He resorted back to staring at the door with hazy violet eyes, willing for the door to open itself so that this entire ordeal would be just that much easier.

But, as it turned out, it didn't. Heaving a sigh of defeat in the face of the door, the male turned on his heel. And although he was staring outwards at the empty driveway, all of his attention was still directed behind him at that stupid, cold door.

Tamaki let out a groan at the persistent desire that crashed over him once more, like a wave. He reached down and clutched at his hardening manhood.

"Sh-shit." he hissed under his breath.

He massaged his fingers against the bulge in his pants, trying to relieve the tension.

Then, that was it... There was no way to get around it. He had to go through with this.

Tamaki wheeled around and gripped the doorknob. He jarred it a little too harshly and was surprised to find that the door was open. The door slid gracefully open without so much as a creak or screech to reveal a seemingly-endless, sterile hallway.

Gulping, Tamaki took a hesitant step inside, closing the door behind him.

"Ah... Kyoya...?" he muttered through the unnerving silence.

But there was no one - no maids, no family members and, worst of all, no Kyoya. The Ootori family, it seemed, was too proud or perhaps too stubborn to employ a housekeeping force. So the blonde found himself wandering down the long hall in search of that one specific room. He didn't dare just go straight to Kyoya's bedroom, as he wished, but instead wound up in his second most-favorite room in the entire house - the piano room.

The piano stood, gleaming invitingly, in the middle of the room. It was clear that it was intended for it to be the centerpiece, what with the rest of the room's lack of decoration.

Tamaki smiled at the instrument as if it were an old friend and made his way over to it. The boy took a seat on the accompanying, plush piano bench and, without thinking, began to paw his fingers along the keys. The song was one of his mother's old favorites and he dissolved easily into its lilting tune. All of his body's previously-acquired tenseness dissipated as he neared closer and closer to the ending. He even noticed, with relief, that the bulge in his pants that had been visible a few minutes ago had sobered greatly, hardly noticeable, now. He'd lucked out on that once, he thought, as the last note faded into a solemn silence.

Or, what should have been a silence...

Instead, the sound of a slow, quiet clapping issued suddenly from behind him.

"Very good. I must say, Tamaki, I'm impressed." a smug, mysterious voice purred.

It took all of the French boy's will not to jump all of 50 feet into the air at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Although... don't expect to make me cry again. That was a one-time deal."

The blonde pushed away from the magnificent instrument and turned briskly around, almost running straight into his beloved vice president, Kyoya Ootori. Tamaki took a shaky step back at the unexpected closeness he was met with upon turning around and floundered to grip at his re-hardening dick.

"K-kyoya!" he gasped, a strangled sound that bordered between shock and embarrassment, "I-I didn't expect you-!" The male broke off, flustered and at a loss for words. His face had turned a rather unattractive shade of red.

Kyoya seemed amused at this last unfinished statement. A Cheshire-like smile spread upon his face and humor danced behind his wire-rimmed glasses. He even let out a small chuckle.

"Odd." Kyoya hummed, his own violet eyes glancing down momentarily at his friend's arousal, then focusing back on his flushed face, "You come onto _my _property... and then you question me as to why I'm in my own home? Now, tell me, Tamaki... Honestly, why are you here?"

"Um, n-no reason! I was just... around and-"

"And?" Kyoya repeated, chillingly cool, "Don't tell me you're about to feign casualty, "Daddy" dearest." he said slyly, "Because it won't work. After all, your body is telling me plainly enough that that is hardly the case."

Tamaki, fully aware of his misbehaving appendage, cleared his throat loudly, looking away. His head was ducked low, as if he thought that he'd be invisible in doing so. He didn't respond to Kyoya's comment, but stood rooted to the spot in humiliation, chewing his lip.

An ebony brow arched at his friend inquiringly as Kyoya weighed the situation in his head. Obviously, Tamaki wasn't going anywhere any time soon, considering he was making an excellent demonstration of a human icicle and, now that his calculus homework was finished, Kyoya himself found he had quite an amount of time on his own hands. Perhaps if he went along with this, something interesting would come out of it - whatever "this" was, exactly...

The black-haired male tilted his head in thought at he eyed the erotic location of the other's hands a second time. Well, it couldn't do him any harm. Kyoya wouldn't let the situation slip from his control at any given point, he always had control in each and every one of his ordeals.

_Well, there was that, and...-_

"Tamaki." Kyoya purred fluidly, stepping forward and yanking the blonde boy's tie flirtatiously so that their faces were merely inches apart paled abruptly, his forehead beading with cold sweat as he took in Kyoya's devious expression, "How would you like... to have some fun?~"

"E-eh?"

_-god, he was such a pansy..._

* * *

><p>AN: Yaaay!~ So, that was Chapter One! Sorry to leave it in such a suspenseful part! Don't worry, everyone, there'll be more up, soon! For now... rate and review, please!~ And bear with my slow updating speed! w


End file.
